


Keep Us Together

by s_makeu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, I tried being funny im so sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, My first writing so forgive me, One Shot, Please love me alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_makeu/pseuds/s_makeu
Summary: After graduating Highschool. The seven best friends went on each others way. Until a return of someone that made the team reunite again after so many years. But what happens when two of them was deeply in love with each other and drunk on one night?





	Keep Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ This is actually my first time writing an au and it took me so long to brainstorm the story so please! Tell me I did a good job :D Also please do enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it!~ Ily <3

**_Ding ♪_ **

 

Donghyuck received a text message, the light quickly pierces Donghyuck’s eyes. The message came from his highschool friend Jaemin and seconds later another message popped up, this time it came from Jeno, also one of his friends in highschool.

 

_ From: Jaemin Na _

 

_ Hyuck, It’s been a long time since we hang out. How have you been? Today is a special day so come meet me in the nearest pub you have in your place, you know the ones “we” always hang out to. Be there by 8 o’clock I gotta pick someone up. Later _

 

“We?” Donghyuck wonders at the strange actions from his friend but goes along with it anyways. He ruffles his hair making it puffy as he grabbed a random oversized jacket in his closet. He reads the next message before heading out.

 

_ From: Jeno Lee _

 

_ Hyuuckiiee~ I missed you, perhaps we could hang out like the old times? Y'know where to go kkk _

 

It’s true. It’s been a long time since the group hang out after graduating highschool, each getting busy with university and meeting up became less and less common with each passing year. But nonetheless they still call each other. Especially Donghyuck and Jaemin who were like the bestfriends - although Hyuck would consider Mark as his bestfriend more.

 

Hyuck walks down his apartment, rubbing his hands together as the winter air hits him. The streets was not crowded with people but just enough to not feel alone. The familiar road glistened from the melting snow. Hyuck eventually arrived at the pub that was getting older compared to his memories when he was a highschool student. 

 

Renjun waves his hands just enough for Donghyuck to see and he flashes a smile at Donghyuck when he saw him all wrapped up. They sat together to the table they used to gather all the time.

 

“Hyuck!! I missed you so much all this time!!” Renjus smiles brightly as he clasped Donghyucks hands and squeezing it. “I was really longing to hang out after all these years you know! How have you been?”

 

“Well as usual im tired, stressed and dying with university. I don’t think I can survive anymore” They both laughed but was cut off by a loud noise from a vehicle door closing. The two stared and after the car departed familiar faces was present.

The three guys entered the small pub, towering the people sitting on small stools as they approached the two who were between the end and outside the pub.

  
  


“Renjun!, Hyuckie!” Jaemin quickly opened his arms for a quick hug from the two. The boys stood up as they both hugged Jaemin and Jeno who was by his side. It’s as if Donghyuck’s world was slowed down as he examines the boy behind both of them and looking at him, he is awfully familiar. The foreign boy was fidgeting, looking at the ground and slightly glancing at the others as they update each other with their lives after a long time. The world went back to normal as Donghyuck made a loud gasp 

 

“M-MARK LEE?!” His eyes grew wide as he stares at the younger boy, surprised he still remembers him. 

 

“H-Hey Hyuckie” Mark respond awkwardly, quickly greeting Renjun too but compared to Donghyuck’s reaction, Renjun was calmer a simple “Welcome back loser” and he quickly hugged the taller boy.

 

Mark was the first one to leave after he graduated highschool - he went to a university back in Canada but he updates them from time to time. 

 

Donghyuck’s eyes was fixed to Mark as they sat down on the stools, it’s as if Mark was the greatest piece of art his eyes ever laid on. He was not subtle with his stares at all. He find Mark so much..much more handsome and manly than ever before.

 

Donghyuck has always have an eye for Mark when they were still in highschool and all of them knew this except Mark (as if Donghyuck was not obvious). He loved Mark with all his heart, but he was afraid that this feelings will only drive them apart so he settled to just being friends. 

 

They drank alcoholic drinks - finishing nine bottles just from the four of them. They knew they were getting drunk but they still talked and reminisce the past. Donghyuck excused himself when he felt like his ears were burning from all the emotions and his heartbeat quickened whenever he looked at Mark. 

 

Jaemin as a person who can hold his liquor very well, was just observing how things plays out between Mark and Donghyuck. Minutes past but Donghyuck was still out and it caused Mark to worry so he also excused himself.

 

Mark found Hyuck on the alley just outside the pub, walking against a wall, obviously drunk. Mark grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around to face him.

 

“Hyuck! What are you doing?” Mark did not expect to see Hyuck in this situation.

“Oh...I just went out to..pee, but I forgot where the pub is..” Mark instantly suggested to go back inside since it’s getting chilly the longer they stay outside.

 

Mark grabs arms tightly as he lead the way back, but Donghyuck wobbles and he trips on his foot and landed on Mark who also fell to the ground. Mark groaned before realizing what happened, He panicked but was instantly cut off from the sight of Donghyuck.

 

“H-Hyuck are you oka...?”

_ “Mark’s face is too close”  _ Hyuck was in between thinking straight and ‘fucking just do what you have do state’ he flutters his eyes at Mark who was clearly frozen  _ “W-what? This feels like the right time to..!” _

 

His back was against the cold brick wall of the pub. He was looking down to see Hyuck’s face. His face was red from the liquor and he was looking at the taller boy with wondering eyes. From his eyes, to his nose and to his lips. Donghyuck felt his heart pound so loud he could hear it. They both stayed in that position, their eyes locked together.

_ “I must’ve had a lot to drink tonight”  _ Donghyuck suddenly leaned closer than ever, earning Mark a small yelp escape his lips. And they both blush profusely.

 

“...can I kiss you?” Finally the words escapes his lips. The way he feels more relieved when the heavy feeling inside his chest was finally break free.

 

It took Mark a couple of seconds processing the words until he felt his face turn red as a tomato and blurted out without thinking “....SAY WHAT NOW?” 

 

_ “Hm, what am I saying..? Did I go crazy? I’m so drunk..I must be out of my mind..” _

 

Mark froze and shocked staring down at Donghyuck who was still pressed onto him.

 

“..so it’s a no, right?” Donghyuck chuckles to himself before he slowly stood up but just halfway before he would - Mark almost instantly grabbed the hem of the smaller boy’s sweater and pulled him back down just enough so their eyes are on the same level.

 

The loud beating of their hearts were the only sound both of them can hear as both of them looked at each other's eyes - blushing with a hint of drowsiness on Donghyuck’s from the alcohol. It took them a couple of seconds staring at each others eyes before Donghyuck closed them and placed his palm on the ground to lean in against Mark’s lips. 

 

The kiss was one sidedly and almost like just a peck from Donghyuck with Mark just frozen in place. It lasts not longer than five seconds. Their lips disconnected and they locked eyes for a second before Mark grabbed Donghyuck’s head and cupped his jaw with his other hand - repeating several _ ‘im sorry Hyuck’ _ inside his head - he kissed him with passion and love. They both closed their eyes as they drift off to their own euphoria. Their lips glistened with each others saliva. They were crashing against each other. And although they are not an experienced kissers’ they both did well for each other - much like their lips were made for each other’. They both moaned and breath each other. Their tongue tasted like alcohol - but who cares now.

 

_   That night they both felt the same way,  _

__

_                                                         But they didn’t realize how they felt towards one another. _

 

                                                       __________________

  
  


People started paying and some are returning home from the night of drinking. The group of boys were not though. Renjun and Jaemin chatting from the opposite side of the table while Jeno is knocked out beside Jaemin - his head rested on Jaemin’s arm - the two boys who went out was still away to  _ ‘excuse themselves’ _ were still not present.

 

A little while after - drunk folks was getting rowdy inside the pub, the night was now filled with laughter and clinks of glasses. One of them bumps against Renjun before returning to their table, slightly pushing the boy closer to the table.

 

“Do they really have to drink like that?” He asks with a frown forming between his eyebrows with disgust to Jaemin who was known to drink in rowdy pubs from time to time and is considered as an “expert” in the group.

 

Jaemin snickers before continuing “That’s the thing about alcohol, once you take your first shot, it’s not easy to control yourself afterwards” he takes another glass of alcohol before continuing his words of wisdom “Besides, alcohol isn’t all that bad. Sometimes, when you wanna take courage on something you’ve hidden inside for a long time, it lets you do things differently than you’d do normally do or do things you couldn't do when you're sober...” He smiles knowingly as if he predicted the events that are bound to happen tonight.

 

                                                       __________________________________________________________________________________________

Mark parts his lips from Donghyuck who is now between his legs, his hands were on the younger boys jaws holding him close. Their foreheads pressed against each other as they breathe each other. They were panting and blushing from their make out session. They both have their eyes closed as they savour each second passing between them in the cold night. 

 

“...welcome back hyung” he laughs softly and obviously drunk with his little smile. The younger boy was drifting in between falling asleep and staying awake. He was keeping himself awake but the smaller boy eventually blacked out onto Mark’s chest. 

 

Mark’s face was flustered, the guilty feeling was slowly creeping onto him making it hard for him to breathe. He took time to process what just happened.

 

“..but of course, moderation is important, as is the case for everything else. Because after all that trouble, it’d be useless if you can’t remember anything.” Jaemin was still talking to Renjun, who was also so intrigued with Jaemin’s use of words.

 

“But still, they’re taking so long just to pee and it’s almost midnight - it could be dangerous” Renjun was fidgeting with his feet while Jaemin was undisturbed, taking another shot of alcohol and rolling his eyes.

 

  
  


Two younger boys shrieked making Mark flinch with wide eyes - as if getting caught with something - “Hyung?! What the hell are you two doing there?!” The younger boys covering their eyes at the inappropriate sight the two of them witnessed from Mark and Hyuck - bodies pressed together. Mark hissed at the two to try and cover his flustered face 

 

“Ugh..what does it look like? This is a total nightmare! Do something!!” as Mark was desperately tries to stand up without literally throwing Hyuck off if him right now.

 

As Renjun shot up from his seat, he was met with a familiar voice calling him.

 

“Hyuungg~ come over here and help!!” The familiar voice came from the younger boys, Chenle and Jisung who were out together from the convenience store to buy midnight snacks when they passed through the alley where the Mark and Hyuck was in.

 

Renjun quickly went out the pub, leaving Jaemin sighing as he paid for all the drinks they had for tonight - dragging his heavy-eyed boyfriend Jeno with him along the way.

 

“What the fuck Mark?” Renjun blurted out as he grabbed Donghyuck and tried to wake him up, no use he’s too drunk to wake up. With the help of the younger boys.

 

They held Donghyuck up until Mark can carry him on his back. The group insist on tagging along and they all felt While the other boys were busy with chatting and minding their own business, Jaemin slips past them to Mark who was slowed down at the back. 

 

“What were you two doing, really?” Jaemin asks with a knowing smirk on his pretty face while slightly elbowing Mark’s arms.

 

“He looked so drunk. So I tried to help him. And we both fell to the ground. That’s it!” Mark was awkwardly smiling and was blushing, trying his best not to sound too suspicious. 

“Sure you did huh”  

 

“Ughhh, whatever. we should probably take him home, but we don’t know where he lives! What should we do?” Mark quickly manages to change the topic before he breaks.

 

“Oh! Don't worry, I know where he lives” Jaemin reassures Mark, his face was lit with excitement.

 

“You? You know where Hyuck lives?” Mark felt slightly jealous since Donghyuck didn’t even tell him where he moved to or when he did - but not like Mark did ask him. “Of course I do, He told me the address when he moved there” Jaemin slips back to Jeno who was still tipsy from alcohol, they intertwine their fingers as they walk shoulder to shoulder with each other, Jaemin slightly supporting his boyfriend on his feet.

 

                                                       __________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Hyuck jolts his eyes open from his bed, realizing it’s now morning. His head is ringing as he went to get a bottle of water.

 

He looks at the wall clock.  _ “It’s one in the evening already huh”  _ Donghyuck took a bottled water and headed straight outside just to take one last glimpse of the sun before it is swallowed by the dark night. 

 

He eventually bumped into his landlady who was watering her favourite plants just below the apartment.

 

“Oh you’re up Donghyuckie” She continued watering the plants while moving from one plant to another.

 

“ Granny, why am I home? I don’t remember coming home back here yesterday..wait what is this?” Donghyuck just noticed a sweater wrapped around his torso.

 

“I think that belongs to your friend..Mark Lee was it? He must’ve wrapped it around your waist because you were wearing ripped jeans that exposed some skin on your thigh yesterday” The landlady was still watering her plants without batting an eye from Donghyuck.

 

“I still don’t get it. Why..?”  a look puzzled look was formed on Hyuck’s face with the information.

 

“What do you mean, why? He carried you you back here yesterday” The landlady simply respond but a loud  _ thud _ was all it took for her to shift her attention towards Hyuck who dropped his bottled water to the hard wet pavement. He froze and looked at his landlord beyond belief.

 

“Who..bought me back home again?” Donghyuck looks at his landlady in panic, he was stuttering.

“Do you have any idea how shocked I was last night? Six men knocking in my office with you on their back to ask for your room key? Completely wasted, I might add. It’s a good thing I was still awake - otherwise you’d might have slept on the road. But thanks to you, I got to see six gorgeous men and “your beloved” Mark in person” the Landlady chuckles.

 

Donghyuck was just frozen with his mouth agape with incredulity and he swore his brain was silently screaming inside out. He fell to the ground with his hands as he tries to recollect his memories from the incident last night.

 

_ “Why did I drink so much? I can’t even remember anything last night!! But wait..why did I get so drunk last night? I didn’t even drink that much. And Mark hyung carried me? Mark hyung…” _

__

_ “...can I kiss you?” _

 

_ “Huh?” _ Donghyuck’s face went pale when he recalled a fragment of his memory from last night, the cold air couldn't even stop him from sweating.

_ “Wh-what was that? Was it a dream?? Or did it really happend??  _ Seconds later another fragment of his memory filled his brain- it was the memory of Mark kissing him with his hands on Hyuck’s jaw. “WHAT THE FuCK?!!!”

 

_ “Why did I do that!! But wait...the first kiss was on me..but the second time..Mark kissed me back…”  _ His memory slowly creeping inside his brain as he begin to feel flustered just thinking about it. 

 

His phone suddenly buzzed from a text message coming from Jaemin asking him to meet up once again in a nearby convenience store. Donghyuck grabbed his coat and departed.  _ “Ahhh...So it was a dream after all. There’s no way he’d kiss me back now. Come on”  _

 

                                                       __________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

_ “Is he still not here?” _ Mark peered inside the convenience store to see if Donghyuck was inside already. 

 

A shaky groan escapes his mouth and his  body went weak when he recalled the incident last night. _ “What the hell was I thinking? Kissing a drunk person and on top of that we just reunited again after so many years and I let my temptation take over..!!” _

 

_ “...is he gonna remember that?” _ a hint of red forming on his cheeks but felt guilty and responsible for the incident  _ “..ughh how can I face him today” _ but just in time he raised his head up the two boys met each other’s eyes. 

  
  
  


“Uh..H-Hello, Mark hyung!!!!”

 

“Oh! Hello!!!”

 

The two boys flinched at the same time, obviously awkward and tense enough that it’s obvious something is in their minds.

 

_ “He doesn’t remember?” _

_ “Was it a dream? Or did it really happened?”  _ Both of them was tense as they just froze there in place.

“Uh...about yesterday...did I make any mistakes last night?” Donghyuck was so awkward and stiff and was obviously not comfortable with the subject.

 

“N-No! Absolutely Nothing!” 

 

“So.. _ He doesn’t remember!!!”  _

_ “It was just a dream!!!”  _

They both just stare at each other, both their lips in a straight line.

 

“I heard that you carried me back home yesterday. I’m so sorry. I’ll return your clothes when I get back” Hyuck was feeling a little less awkward now, but he couldn't believe Mark was here in front of him. 

“No, don’t worry about that! Are you feeling better now?” Mark’s face was genuinely worried as he leaned in more to take a look at Hyuck - closer.

“Yeah, Im fine now! Thanks” Mark smiled softly at the sight of Donghyuck. He swore he became more beautiful from the last time he saw him. 

 

He missed him so much, he wish he could hug and connect his lips and kiss him properly right now.

 

The kiss from last night abruptly flashes in both their minds at the same time making both of them choke on their own spit. They both burned up at the thought at the same time.

 

_ “It was a dream stop thinking about it!!” -Donghyuck _

_ “Why do I keep thinking about it when he doesn’t even remember?!!” -Mark _

 

“Oh! I should apologise to the other guys as well when I see them, but I am actually meeting Jaemin here today, what a coincidence” 

 

“Umm..actually, I used Jaemin’s phone when I messaged you here so..”

 

It turns out, Mark headed back here in Korea from Canada alone. He only bought his clothes and other miscellaneous items he have that are crucial to his ‘trip’. 

 

So for now he just momentarily crashed in at Jaemin and Jeno’s place last night. But Jaemin kicked him out this morning demanding some privacy for Jeno and himself leaving Mark nowhere to stay for the time being. He thought about renting a temporary apartment for himself but he reconsidered it because he needs to estimate his remaining money till the day he goes back to Canada. 

 

With this reason, Jaemin suggested he should stay with Donghyuck since he lives alone anyways just until he goes back to Canada. Mark was hesitant of the idea since there was an  _ ‘incident’ _ just last night. 

 

Both the boys acted their very best not to show any sign of awkwardness. As Donghyuck just agrees with him. Donghyuck leading the way back to his apartment after they bought some snacks and drinks from the store. 

 

The first thing that came to their mind is not to show any suspicious or ‘too tense’ movement as they both entered Donghyuck’s room.

 

Mark instantly felt he has been blessed for all his life. The sweet like honey aroma of Hyuck’s room sent Mark into nostalgia, he missed this since he left to Canada - he missed the times they either stay in each others house after school just to talk about everything. 

 

They both sat on the floor and just like the old times they instantly became close as ever; no tension, no awkwardness, just pure friendship, just like when they were kids. 

 

And Hyuck swear he would do anything just to stay forever like this, he really wished for this - when he misses Mark from all those years spent without him. 

 

Donghyuck suggested a movie but it’s the polar opposite of what Mark would typically watch. Mark being a whipped boy for his bestfriend can't really say no especially when Hyuck whines and act all cute and pout just so they can watch the movie he want. 

 

They watched ‘The devil wears Prada’ as Hyuck suggested. Halfway into the movie - Hyuck couldn’t help but get engrossed with the movie - he was slightly leaning in leaving Mark a little at the back but not too far because Mark is staring at the smaller boys side profile as if he was the movie he is engrossed into. He smiles when he sees the younger boy displays a smile - he felt his heart skip a beat when the younger slightly bumps his fingers against Mark when he tried to grab on the bowl of popcorn. 

 

The blue tint of the lighting hitting Hyuck’s face. Mark was falling deeper into the boy, he wished he could tell him how much he do. After some time, the bowl of popcorn was slowly becoming empty, their hands once again bumps against each other. Only this time they were both aware of it, they both flinched at the contact. Their hearts quickened and Donghyuck quickly retracts his hands without looking but Mark was quick enough to hold his hands with a flustered look on

his face. He couldn't let this moment pass. Slowly Donghyuck turned around facing Mark. The dim lighted room and the blue faint lighting of the screen shaded the room peacefully. They looked against each others eye, facing each other while their hands are still in contact. The sound of the movie was long forgotten and was replaced with just a muffle of sounds on their ears. 

 

Their hearts were the only thing loud enough for them to hear in the cold night. 

 

Mark spoke first in a very unsettled manner “U-uhm..Donghyuck, I know this is late but I just want you to know that I really missed you from all these years and i’m sorry I lost contact with you. I-it’s just because I was really bu-” 

 

Donghyuck quickly cuts off Mark “I missed you too!..so..so much..hyung you idiot.” He was pouting a little at his statement, his voice slowly got quiet by the end of the sentence. 

 

“Why are you so cute right now..” Mark thought out loud without realizing it.

 

After a good couple of seconds Hyuck replies softly “..you thinks so?” Making Mark’s eyes open wide with wonders and realized he just said that out loud. He hides his face in embarrassment facing the ground “..yes” he breathes out.

 

Even in the dark room, Donghyuck can see Mark’s cheeks getting red and he also felt himself flush red.

 

They both blushed profusely at their exchange of honest remarks. This is new territory for the both of them, the way they are being brutally honest and hiding a little bit at the same time, the way Mark is telling him without second thoughts how he feels.

 

It is foreign to them to act like this - yes they say things like these only when they tease each other - but now that they met after several years it makes it all so so special. 

 

Mark just chuckles as he find it very cute of Donghyuck to get embarrassed like this. Hyucks eyes were fixed at the ground but Mark’s grip on Hyuck tightens making Donghyuck raise his head once again. 

 

“Hyuck I want to make up for all the times I was gone and I want to really spend my time here - with you..and the other guys.” Mark wholeheartedly says looking at Donghyuck with his hands grasping him even tighter. The smaller boy can only gaze back at him. He didn’t know Mark can be like this. Not the nerd guy with spectacles in class Mark he knew when they were in middle school. This Mark is mature to say atleast. Donghyuck just nods in response. They both felt their hearts connect that night. 

 

                                                       __________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

It’s Friday and Hyuck doesn’t have classes today. Hyuck wakes up from the sunlight hitting his sunkissed skin. He sits on the edge and rubs his sleepiness away. The time is 7:30 am, it’s unusually warmer today and he walks to his kitchen to find Mark - cooking sunny side up eggs. It was a total disaster to look at. Mark tried his best but with Hyuck sitting on the counter looking at him from behind made him fuckeed it up even more. Nonetheless Hyuck still ate itt with gratitude.

 

“So..any plans for today? It’s warm outside” Hyuck spoke as he munches a sandwich Mark made.

 

“Hmm..I found this cheap beach house that we can stay in just for next weekend with the guys. What do you say?” Mark slids his phone on the table with the all the information written in it.

 

“Woaaaah!  That’s really cool!! I think it’ll be warm up until the next week. And it’s only a 2 hour drive from here - Jeno can do it!” Hyuck beams with Joy and he was getting hyper early in the morning.

 

“H-Hey finish your breakfast first!” Mark says

 

“Yes mom” he rolls his eye eventually returning to his seat to eat

 

                                                       __________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Jeno arrived with Jaemin on his father pickup truck they borrowed for the trip. They already called Renjun and two younger boys Chenle and Jisung to meet them at Hyuck’s.

 

Mark and Hyuck are all ready with their packed clothes. Since its warmer today, Hyuck has his shorts on and some part of his thigh sometimes peaks out. 

 

Mark was obviously staring when Jeno nudges Jaemin to look at Mark before helping Hyuck with the bags. Jaemin glides to Mark elbowing him. “Wat’cha starin’ at huh?” he smirks. Making Mark mouth a ‘fuck off’.

 

The two younger boys arrived with their own packed things and Renjun arrives just a little while after. They headed straight to their destination. 

 

Jeno is driving with Nana on the passenger seat. Mark on the far left and opposite from Hyuck who was at the far right. Renjun is in the middle because he's a bitch and he wants to tease both Mark and Hyuck. Chenle and Jisung at the back of the truck doing what they want.

 

They eventually arrived and the day way getting dark so they settled to just have a campfire outside - and they did just after repacking their things and assigning rooms. Jaemin and Jeno takes the room next to Chenle and Jisung’s. Mark and Donghyuck roomed together in the only room on the left. Renjun gets the room on his own in the middle part of the hall. They were setting up the chairs outside the house while Mark and Jisung went back inside to prepare some lemonade.

 

“Guys do you think I should ask him out?” Hyuck asks “Mark I mean”

 

“Well he likes obviously likes you, so what’s stopping you” Jaemin says while leaning on Jeno’s shoulder.

 

“I also think you should do before someone snatches him away from you” Renjun comments

 

“What does that even mean?” Donghyuck scoffs but everyone was surprised when they overhear Mark’s conversation on the phone - since the house pretty wide - the sounds from the insides echoes just enough to be heard like a loud muffled voice.

 

“Yeah..I get it...I’ll see you soon..Mina..” Mark have the softest look on his face when he placed his phone back in his pocket and went back to the kitchen.

 

Hyuck and the other guys couldn't believe what they just saw. It left all their mouths hanging in confusion. Slowly they all looked at Hyuck who was still shocked with wide eyes. 

 

“Tell me I did not just hear this” Donghyuck was clearly petrified from what he and the guys just witnessed.

 

“See I just told you” Renjun spoke as he was suppressing his urge to laugh at Donghyuck. “Shut up” Donghyuck hissed at him. Chenle elbowed Renjun as the night grew darker. 

 

Mark and Jisung were back with a pitcher of cold lemonade. “What did we miss” Mark asks but no one really answered they just talked the whole night, while Donghyuck was clearly irritated from what they just witnessed. Jaemin knew what to do. He scoots next to Donghyuck and whispers “Don’t be so upset, we don’t know what their relationship is as of right now so just enjoy for the time being” as Jaemin scoots back to Jeno - placing his arm around Jaemin.

 

Hyuck wonders what it would feel like to have someone in love with you. He looks at Jeno and Jaemin and can’t help but feel a little envious. They look like they were made for each other - like fated to be together.

 

Hyuck was still silent and he excused himself “I’m tired, I’ll go to bed now.” He was about to turn away but his hands were captured by Mark’s “Is something wrong?” His eyes were glossy and the light of the campfire was dancing inside it, making him much more irresistible but Hyuck was feeling upset. “I’m fine hyung - just..tired” with that, Mark’s hands slides off of him.

 

Their room was dark and even though swore he could instantly sleep when he plunges to his bed 30 minutes ago - now he can’t stop thinking about Mark.  _ “Does Mark have a girlfriend in Canada? How long? I bet she’s beautiful”  _ Donghyuck can’t help but wonder why he even got worked up and got his hopes up - of course he has a relationship with someone. Tears slowly started to pool his eyes, before he heard his door slowly creak open. The light colors the room for a while - then it disappears and it was silent again. His heart pound faster - louder. He waits for the weight of someone climbing in the bed - is it gonna be Mark? After a while he started to lose hope with no sign. He was about to close his eyes when suddenly there's a voice. A voice coming from Mark.

 

“Hyuck..Are you awake?” Mark sounded so soft and raspy - he must be tired. But something was off and Donghyuck was thinking deeply about it while his eyes are shut. He just somehow knows something is wrong or something is bothering Mark. He wants to talk to him and free him from his worry - but then again he is also bothered by something. 

 

For a second he finally decided to face Mark and just be there for him, but he quickly dismissed the idea. He just couldn't - not when he also has to deal with his own.

 

He feels the weight of his bed move and he knows Mark was climbing on the bed. But he didn’t expect Mark to embrace him from behind. He could feel Mark’s hot breath on his nape and Mark was unexpectedly squeezing Hyuck’s hips tighter - closer.

 

The smaller boy was certainly awake. He could only whimper mentally and pray his heartbeat was not loud enough for the older to hear. The taller boy's breath hitched on his nape and he releases a shaking sigh onto the younger. 

 

Mark eventually fell in deep sleep and Hyuck was aware of it so he turned to face Mark's sleeping face. He looks so tired and Hyuck wonders how he hides it so well these past few days. Donghyuck even though the room is dark - stares at Mark and he sincerely studies the older's face. He felt a small spark of warmth in the bottom of his stomach.

 

                                                       __________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Hyuck jolts his eyes open from the loud knocking on the door and a loud voice echoing throughout the whole house ‘fucking loud must be Renjun’ Donghyuck was looking at the plain white ceiling. It was empty. He scans the room from where he is laying and realizes he was with Mark in the room.

The dark haired boy sleeps peacefully and Hyuck chuckles to himself when he hears the boy softly snore. He spends the past 5 minutes just studying the older boy. He is in love with this boy. And the only thing he wishes is for him to love him back. Donghyuck precisely plays with the older boys bed hair that were peeking out - standing. He find it so relaxing to just spend the day staring at him in the room. But that peace was shattered in seconds when Renjun bursts inside their room out of the blue.

 

“Fucking knock! Oh my god!” Donghyuck declared while he gazes at him. Renjun just rolls his eyes and snorted when Mark rises from the thick comforter - shirtless, toned pale skin painting the plain white room. Donghyuck coudn’t help but look astonished at the sight but quickly shifts his gaze before it was too obvious. Mark was still half asleep with his cute bed hair standing up.

 

“Must have benn fun last night huh” Renjun teases them both earning him a middle finger from Hyuck blushing “gross” before he storms out the room. Mark was still sitting half asleep before grabbing a black tank top and rubbing his eyes before putting on his spectacles. He followed them to have breakfast.

 

They gathered on the table eating pancakes and waffles. They finally decided to look at the nearby beach and maybe go swimming. Hyuck one again wears a simple beach short - but it was slightly shorter that it exposes skin on his thigh. It once again made Mark anxious and blushing.

 

They settled and placed a beach blanket while the youngers and Mark all went for a swim.

 

“Are you still bothered by last night Hyuckie?” Jaemin asks curiously while dusting sands off the blanket.

 

“Mmm..maybe yes..actually, I don’t know” Hyuck was definitely was getting shy as he wiggles his toes “...he also seemed troubled by something actually, but i’m getting uncertain to ask”

 

“Can I ask why are you doubtful?” Jaemin peaked to look at Hyuck’s face. “I mean what if it’s too personal, like what if i'm being too nosy?” Hyuck was clearly upset 

 

“And then there's also that call from last night” Jaemin sat next to Hyuck to comfort him he places his hands on his shoulder “Hyuck, Im sure he’ll say yes if you ask him out, hes whipped for you. And that call from last night might be just from a close friend y’know” Jeno says from the other side of the blanket.

 

No one knows about what happend between them the time they were drunk or how their hearts connect when they watched a movie. It was just between Mark and Hyuck. But his friends assume that they like each other - not like it’s not true.

 

“How do you know?” Hyuck was genuinely curious looking at Jeno. “I just know. Look at me and my baby here” he chuckles as he peck Jaemin’s cheek and forming his signature eye smile.  _ “They’re flirting out in broad daylight”  _ Hyuck shifts his attention away from the two before he sees them eat each other out. His eyes surveys the wide sea until he spots Mark playing with the two younger boys. He smiles to himself as he gets too engrossed till he felt drowsy. The large beach parasol they set up. 

  
  


Minutes passed and the youngsters and Mark was back drying themselves. They ate snacks, mostly donuts. The dark haired boy sat beside sleeping Hyuck, he scans Donghyuck’s sleeping face before he looks at his surroundings - surprised when everyone was looking at him all excited. They signaled him to kiss Hyuck and he made a flustered and confused face.

 

They all burst into laughter when they saw Mark covering his blushing face with his arms from everyone.

 

Renjun prepared sandwiches for all of them joking about “I sprinkled some love potions in those so be careful folks” definitely teasing Mark and Hyuck. Donghyuck just rolls his eye “Oh how I wish so that I can finally date someone.” as he filled his mouth with the sandwiches. Renjun was quick to tease him back “No one will. You’re not cute enough” sticking out his tongue at Hyuck who was just trying to eat in peace.

 

“Donghyuck is cute” Mark responded almost instantly.

 

The table fell into silence. Donghyuck tries hard to suppress the smile trying to embellish his face, he can feel it tugging the corners of his lips. Mark on the other hand, was just minding his own business but he too got a little flustered from his sudden response. His eyes wanders everywhere except the people he is with.

 

They went back the beach house a little while later and it was just starting to get dark. The sun paints the sky with orange and gold as it shone the ocean and the clouds above. 

 

Jeno and Jaemin was walking on the beach together enjoying the time on their own - flirting I suppose. While Renjun, Chenle and Jisung were just playing board games on the living room, making the wide house lively with all their frustrated and loud laughter. 

 

And the two boys? They were inside their room. Hyuck has just finished showering and was doing his skin routine while Mark was in bed with his phone. His spectacles slightly sliding down the bridge of his nose. 

 

He peeks at Donghyuck from time to time and goes back to minding his own business. They didn’t talk much and it was bothering Hyuck even more. It felt like there's a heavy atmosphere lingering inside their room. So when the house was quiet and the other guys started entering their own rooms. Donghyuck was again curled onto his side. The room was dark with only the moon shining some parts of it, but not too bright to light the whole room.

 

Mark just finished brushing his teeth and he ruffles his hair before Donghyuck felt his bed sank from a body crawling in.

 

And again for the second time this since last night “Hyuckie..Are you up?” Mark again speaks with a slight whiny tone. Donghyuck contemplates whether it is the right time to listen to Mark. And he did. 

 

Donghyuck hums as a reply. His eyes was shut but his heart was wide awake. He felt himself burn up. And once again Mark embraces him from the back, only this time Hyuck will not pretend he's sleeping.

 

It’s currently 1:27 am when Donghyuck finally spoke “What’s wrong hyung?” to which Mark only replied with “mmm..just cause” and falling to silence again. Their room was only filled with the sound of the night and the loud beat of their hearts.

 

“You..you can tell me Mark” placing his own hands above Marks hand’s that were tightly pressed against Donghyuck’s tummy, embracing him for his dear life. It was almost like Mark was scared.

 

After a couple of seconds of silence Mark spoke “Mom and Dad plans a divorced” he simply said as his breath hitched Donghyuck’s nape with hot shaky breathe. Hyuck did not expect this and now that he is aware of it - he doesn’t know how to reply. He's always been a kid that doesn’t know what to do in these kind of situations.

 

“Hyung..you know im not-” 

 

“You’re not good with words in these kind of situations, yes I know, I understand”

 

“Uhm..do you want to be alone for now then?” Donghyuck swore he has no idea what to do.

 

“No..just. Let me stay like this for longer” His embrace only tightens even more.

 

Donghyuck couldn't take it anymore and he finally decided to take this into the next level. And if Mark doesn’t get his signals then Mark is definitely not interested in him. But when he did turn to face Mark. His cheeks ware glistened with tears, But he still manages to smile at Hyuck - his Hyuckie.

 

Donghyuck’s face was devastated and his eyebrows frowned at the sight of how sad Mark looked right now. Even in the moon litted room. His eyes still reflected all the stars in the sky.

He cups Mark’s face and with both his thumbs, he wipes away the tears on Mark’s cheeks. And whispered sweet nothings.

 

“Hyungg..Don’t be sad, they still didn’t divorce yet. There's still a chance” Hyuck can’t help but also share the pain with Mark. They stayed like that for a few minutes just until Mark has calmed down.

 

“Thank you Hyuckie” Donghyuck heart skipped a beat with the nickname - a nickname Mark only uses when they are alone together. A nickname no one would imagine Mark would be saying right now. 

 

“..I love you, you know you’re the best right?” Donghyuck finally says

 

Just like the time they were watching a movie. Marks cheeks were so red even in the dark room. And Donghyuck thought it might be funny if he teased Mark’s ear from being too red but then again he bet that his own ears were the same.

 

The two boys sat down on their bed, their legs crossed and their hoodies covered their heads.

 

“You really do?” Mark was asking with his eyes looking at Donghyuck from a lower angle.

 

“Yes. For the longest now. I really find you so amazing. I can’t help but get flustered whenever you touch me. I really do-” just before Donghyuck was about to finish his confession - Mark’s lips were suddenly pressed against his. “I love you” Mark after they disconnect. Making Donghyuck whine in protest.

 

Donghyuck leaned in at Mark again who was sitting with his legs crossed to peck his lips.

 

They just look at each other and felt the stars were dancing between them. Mark pulls Donghyuck hoodie to press his lips against the younger longer than the last.

 

They just cuddled in the middle of the night. Mark’s back against the bed frame and Donghyuck in between his legs and arms facing - his back against Mark’s chest.

 

“When did you start liking me Hyuckie?” in a soft voice Mark spoke. “Well, I just found you so lovable since middle school. You looked so cute in your harry potter spectacles. And that’s when I thought that I need to be yours and yours mine” He keeps playing with Marks fingers.

 

“What about you hyung?” Mark looks at the upper corner of his right eye as if finding his answers there “Well, two years since I left for Canada. I woke up and you were on my mind the whole time. So when I decided to return here 2 weeks ago. I just knew I need you in my life” Both of them indulge by the silence when they both felt embarrassed.

 

“By the way. I don’t think you would remember but the night I arrived here in Korea and we went out drinking. I actually made out with you and i’m sorry for that” Mark was laughing in between telling the story.

 

“Wait so it wasn’t a dream I had?!” Donghyuck protest

 

They both laughed, filling up each other with stories.

 

Their cuddling session slowly became a make out session as they filled the air with hot breaths, soft moans and lots of kissing sounds.

 

“God I really want to mark you everywhere” Mark was getting worked up with this now.

 

“What’s stopping you then?” Donghyuck swore he turned a switch on Mark as they continued sucking on each others skin. Making red and purple hickeys. Marking each other and breathing each other. Mark kissing Hyuck from his jaw to his ears. Hyuck giggles at the new feeling. 

 

“We should really calm ourselves Markie” 

 

The two boys were exhausted and the sun was already starting to shine when they stopped. Drowsiness already long gone. Now they can’t sleep. They placed one last kiss on each others lips as they headed down to eat.

 

                                                       __________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


The morning was livelier than usual and later they would need to return back to Seoul. They all say in the table and all eyes were on Donghyuck and Mark who was feeding each other dearly.

Each of them took a shocked face from each other and looking again at Markhyuck. Obvious hickeys and bite marks all over each others skin. Their lips were even redder than normal.

 

They all knew this was gonna happend but they did not expect it to be like this. “Highschool sweetheart bullshit” Renjun suddenly blurted out. But Markhyuck was so into each other that they pay them no mind. 

 

A little while after, the other guys was getting used to them being in each others arms. 

“Mark what about that call you made just the other night?” Jaemin protested making the other guys gasp in korean*

 

“Oh how did you know? That was my younger sister Mina” he plainly reply even showing a picture of them when they were young - playing with snow in Canada. He was happy to introduce her even.

 

“Promise you only love me?” Donghyuck pouts and acting sulky 

 

“We literally became boyfriends just 6 hours ago. Of course silly”

 

They both leaned in to press their foreheads together and peck each others lips in front of everyone. Making Chenle and Jisung cringe away back to their room, Jeno and Jaemin covering their eyes and Renjun saying “What the fuck” 

 

(Mark later returned to Canada to fix things regarding his family, Hyuck and Mark was in a Long distance relationship for more that 2 months. Enough for Mark to graduate and return to Korea to be with Donghyuck. Their friendship stayed stronger than it ever did.)

                                                                                                                                             -END

**Author's Note:**

> Waah!! You really finished this? I am forever grateful really! I hope you enjoyed, I tried hard to be funny or angsty haha :P
> 
> And by the way please tell me I did good cuz' that helps a lot in motivating writers for their next work~   
> Also sorry if I made any mistakes I finished this exactly 3:30 in the morning 
> 
> Please leave a Kudos.  
>  I love you. Thank you again T^T


End file.
